Impatience
by nicrt
Summary: The short moments, hidden and forbidden, loved and hated, between a prince and a kingsglaive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Final Fantasy franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Final Fantasy franchise (e.g Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nyx Ulric).

* * *

Noctis wasn't one to speak out easily. He holds back on his words, sometimes out of respect, other times because he was too stubborn to say them. Whatever the reason was, he's not one for saying the first thing comes to mind.

When he met Nyx Ulric though, he pursed his lips and twisted his tongue on the words that threatened to escape him. But as Nyx bowed, dark eyes casted down and deep voice greeting Noctis seriously...he couldn't hide the slight hitch in his breath.

The glaive glanced up at him, focused on Noctis' reaction. Noctis replied a simple hello, his voice sounding small and soft compared to the roaring rush of blood in his ears. Nyx looked at him for a minute or so, gauging and wondering, before he settled on a smirking hello himself.

Noct has never been more relieved over his quiet nature than now. He's never saying those words in front of Nyx, ever.

( _Fuck, you're beautiful_.)

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the FFXV franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Voltron franchise (e.g. Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nyx Ulric).

 **A/N:** The Kingsglaive in this setting is a disbanded organisation that once protected the royals of Lucis. The now defunct group is called into action once more by King Regis as a means to protect his son, the future king.

* * *

The Kingsglaive from what Noctis knew, was the disbanded secret task force of the Lucis family. Not like the Amicitia family, who were sworn to protect every Lucis royal birthed. Instead they were selected individuals from different corners of the kingdom; talented and gifted with fighting prowess and powers of their own. Commissioned by his father many years back, they were tasked with ensuring the safety of the kingdom, as well as completing other missions entrusted to them. Until a fiasco happened that caused their disbandment, they were a group of operatives who got the job done and done well.

Noctis didn't know what had happened to have caused the disbandment. He was- what? Probably twelve when it happened. Back then, Gladio only helped him learn how to defend himself, while Ignis taught him academics. Though Ignis might know of the incident, he probably didn't know what had transpired exactly.

With Nyx here though, one of the agents from the reestablished Kingsglaive... Noctis knew not to ask him, not explicitly.

Because a) he and Nyx weren't well acquainted (yet, he hopes).

b) He was sure Nyx would deem it as an order from the Prince to answer.

And something about that left a sour taste in his mouth. While he can't say he sees himself as an equal to the common people, he certainly wasn't one to place himself above them. Being friends with Prompto, going to public schools and setting his own place up beyond the palace walls helped with that. He had seen and experienced a life that was semi-normal. So, having someone comply to a personal question as an order didn't sit well with him.

Noctis opts to act professionally around the glaive, for now. Best way to get out of any awkward situations. The space between prince and glaive saves him from any more social interactions, save for any direct questions and requests. Nyx made it all the more easier; he was quiet and stoic in his role, the ideal guard. By Luna's side, he remained the vigilant sentry for the princess during her stay in the capital. His face was composed and blank for the most part, with slight slips in his expressions then and now when something occurred. His hands were almost always clasped together behind his back; his legs spread out evenly, whilst he stood straight at attention.

Luna hummed a happy tune as she read through another book, at ease in the gardens. Once in a while, she would turn to share a finding with Nyx; he would nod and speak for a bit, before they settled back into silence. Crowe, the other glaive watching over her, stood off to the side under the shade of a tree. Ravus' own guards, the glaives named Libertus and Pelna drifted a little further away from the prince of Tenebrae. The prince himself was busy discussing things with his father, a smile on his face as he made the king laugh at a joke. Drautos loomed right behind the king, serious as ever.

Noctis sighed and flopped onto his back, dirt and grass flying into the air as he did. He lifted an arm up to cover his eyes while the other cushioned the back of his head. The sun shone bright but the weather was cool, winds blowing in from the distant lakes. He remembered this from his lessons with Ignis, of Eos' geography. How winds shifted by the different pressures in the atmosphere, changed course when forced to bypass mountains and hills. There were a lot of things he's had to remember, out of his position as prince of Lucis. The history of Lucis and her sister kingdoms, the many major events that shaped the present culture and lives lived. Luna often said that the future was as important, that the current times must be carefully thought upon and the path dwelled on towards it even more so.

Noctis tilted his head off to the side, shifting his arm slightly to peer at the others again. Luna was happily chatting with her brother now, his father seated next to them, listening happily. The glaives for the most part, only drifted about, finding near places to be out of the way. Nyx wasn't anywhere to be found.

The appearance of black combat boots in Noctis' peripheral gave him a start. He removed his arm, looking up as a shadow loomed over him. Nyx was still the ideal guard, hands still behind his back, eyes still darting around in search for hidden threats. From Noctis' view, an upside down Nyx was just as handsome as when he bowed before him- he did not just think that.

Noctis' groaned, closing his eyes and using a hand to rub at his face.

He could feel the inquisitive stare from the glaive; when he opened his eyes, Nyx was peering down at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

He could have turned away, leaving it at that. Get up and march over to where the others were.

But he was caught in a trance by the dark eyes above him. A wave of sleepiness washed over him and in this state, it felt like he was dreaming. His gaze wandered over his other features, if only to escape the stare. The shadows of his scruff ran along his jawline, up into his sideburns. His haircut was fascinating; his hair long and sweptback with several braids woven in, but began from the edges of an undercut at his scalp. Noctis noticed his tendency to incorporate asymmetrical details into his attire, like most of the Lucian common folk. Eyes a shade of blue that wasn't bright but light enough to stand out. His nose was well refined, sitting strong and pretty below his eyes. He thought his clean moustache might tickle a little, if his thumb brushed upon it. Might tickle more if he pressed his lips- no he's not going there, he's stopping right here.

( _Fuck, you're beautiful._ )

"Something catch your eye, your Highness?"

Noctis snapped out his reverie, and found himself with a hand lifted upwards towards the sky. Like as if he was reaching out to touch Nyx's face.

Nyx had an expression of genuine concern, the kind of mask that Drautos would put on when it concerned his father. But his voice had been light, tone almost cheeky.

"Nah." Noctis answered, sitting up. He stretched out his arms above his head, still feeling sleepy. "Just distracted."

His back had been turned away from the glaive. He couldn't see the small smirk that had crept in Nyxs' face. He did however hear the teasing tone in the next statement.

"Huh. Just like when we first met."

That caused Noctis to whip his head back, facing the older man. Nyx had his cool facade off then; an eyebrow raised high as if to challenge him on that fact, smile curled into a knowing smirk. His eyes looking right at him. Head tilted slightly as if to prove a point.

Noctis may be someone quiet and thoughtful with his words, get him flustered enough though...

"Wha..!" He looked away, trying to hide his face when he felt the blood rushing up to his ears. Worst time to blush right now Noct! "I- what?"

It wasn't a laugh, not outright or loud enough to be one. But the chuckle Nyx was making stemmed from pure elation. "Relax your highness. I think I was the only who caught your slip."

Noctis huffed. He was still embarrassed. How long ago has it been, since they first met? Two months? Two months was a long time. Too long to have remembered something as insignificant as a hitch in his breath. But Noctis remembered that smile- knowing and taunting, as Nyx righted himself back up after bowing. The same one Nyx was wearing right now.

Noctis didn't like this. In fact, he was beginning to hate Nyx's signature smirk. A childish side rose inside of him, put off by how he's being made fun off right now.

So a simple 'piss off' had been his reply, before he got up and stalked off back into the palace.

Honestly he was hoping he didn't have to see Nyx in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the FFXV franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Voltron franchise (e.g. Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nyx Ulric).

* * *

Libertus circled around to come by him. "What you say to piss the Prince off?"

Nyx turned to look at the retreating prince's back. The brat was actually stomping away, heavy footfalls getting quieter as he moved further away.

"Nothing," Nyx replied, shrugging.

"Better be nothing." Libertus said, "Or else we're getting an earful from Luche about how we shouldn't piss off the royals. And Tredd with his sermon on how the Lucian royals can go suck-"

Nyx snorted. "I don't think we'll have to worry about any snitching from the kid just yet."

"If you say so," Libertus clapped a hand onto Nyx's back and then resumed with his rounds.

' _No worries just yet_ ,' Nyx thought, as he smiled to himself. ' _Kid looks like he's got some things to think through first._ '

 **XVXV**

The night when Nyx first met the prince had been after he picked up the Tenebrae kids from the Wall's gates. He and a few other Glaives assigned for that mission had greeted them and their entourage, and then drove straight up to the palace.

Nyx couldn't help but like the two. Princess Luna was friendly for a person of her position, her courteous manner a warm presence to any stranger. She asked for each of their names, and greeted them all with sincere smiles. She held his gaze longest though, as if sizing him up. Then she smiled kindly and asked for his name as well. Prince Ravus was the uptight sort at first glance, waiting patiently for his sister before he continued whatever conversation they had before. It was clear though that he was a caring brother, the arm around her shoulders a sign of how overprotective he could be...

(There's fire all around him, burning through rock, metal and flesh; ash snows down from the skies, the clouds looking greyer than a storm's arrival. He hears their shouts, like a banshee's wail. They call for him, screaming his name, over and over again... )

Once at the palace, they entered the king's courtroom; the Glaives had all stood silently at attention. Niceties were shared amongst the royals, how each side had missed one another after ten years apart. There was something that seemed to melt away the King's strong and noble exterior when he saw the two. The wrinkles around his eyes showed as he smiled, replacing the persistent ones that Nyx has seen on his forehead. He was watching a man turn from king into a fatherly person, he realised.

The large doors of the court opened then. Nyx had glanced towards it to see who had approached. A group of boys had entered, brushing past the palace guards easily. His reflexes kicked in, his body tensed and ready for action at the sight of the newcomers. He only relaxed when he noticed the black clothing they all wore, three of whose bore the symbol of a Crownsguard. They walked up to the bottom of the stairs, ascending to reach where Princess Luna and Prince Ravus stood. The three Crownsguard held back, hanging around the stairs while the one leading them stepped forward. The Tenebrae children's faces had broken out into wider smiles.

"Noctis!" The princess had exclaimed, going in for a hug.

 _Huh_ , Nyx thought, so that's the prince. _A little scrawny in my opinion_.

That had been the second thing he noticed about the prince; the first thing had been how much his hair looked like a chocobo's butt. Part of his hair angled upwards at the back, spiked into what a chocobo's tail would look like. As the prince turned his head to greet Ravus next, Nyx saw that he had long fringes coming down at the sides of his face. His face itself looked soft, the beginnings of a boy breaking past puberty and reaching into manhood. He couldn't exactly see the details, but he could admit from afar that the prince was good looking.

It came as a surprise when Luna pulled the boy down the stairs, hand holding tightly onto his. She stopped before the Kingsglaive, who lined the walls of the room.

"Noctis, I'd like you to meet the people who will be accompanying us for the majority of our stay" she explained, bringing him in front of Luche. "This is Luche Lazarus, second-in-command of your Kingsglaive..."

Nyx had to suppress a snort. 'Your Kingsglaive', she said. Nyx knew of a few people amongst the Glaives who'd have a bitter taste in their mouth for that comment. He could practically hear Tredd thinking of how- What was the word he used? Disgusting?- it was that the higher-ups seemed to treat the Glaives as tools for trade. As if they belonged to the Lucian monarchy and were to be used how ever they liked; to be handed off to the next King for his own needs afterwards. Personally, Nyx knew that there wasn't much choice in the matter. Hierarchy and fealty demanded that they obeyed the orders of the King. Succession meant that the Prince was to be the next King. Thus the Glaives were expected to obey the commands of the Prince. The logic was sound.

But that hadn't stopped a lot of the displaced Lucian warriors from being disgruntled about it.

As Prince Noctis neared, Nyx had a better look of the boy.

He seemed standoffish- greeting the others politely but with a passive expression. Least his nose isn't turned up in the air, that would have pissed Libertus off. Then he came before Crowe, who sent a charming smile his way. The boy looked away from her, a little colour rising near his ears. How adorable , Nyx thought. The Prince's shy when it comes to women . He glanced at Princess Luna, who held onto the prince's arm comfortably. Well, some women. The two royals seemed familiar enough with each other, even if it had been ten years. Hopefully, nothing comes out of this short liaison. Libertus might just mutiny over this.

Finally, Princess Luna brought Prince Noctis over to him.

"And this is Nyx Ulric." She introduced him, smiling. "He'll be one of my own personal guards during the stay, along with Crowe."

Keeping his pleasantries short and simple, Nyx bowed expectantly. "Your Highness."

He almost missed it. The slight inhale, short and succinct; the kind someone makes when surprised. He made a quick glance at the source of the sound and found the prince's dark eyes- black like midnight- boring into his own. Prince Noctis had licked his lips, seemingly unconsciously.

"Hello," he tried, but Nyx picked up on the struggle to voice it loud enough.

In any battle he'd been in, multiple thoughts had run around his mind, circling around one central thought: survive . They were distant enough to keep from distracting him, but close enough for him to take note of. Now… He saw the blush around the ears, the hitch in the breathing, his gaze weighing heavily on him and then quickly looking off somewhere else. His central thought now, was how probable it seemed that the prince had taken a liking to him.

At that, Nyx couldn't help but smirk.

 _Oh, this might end up being a fun job after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the FFXV franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Voltron franchise (e.g. Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nyx Ulric).

 **A/N:** A small treat, here's the writing playlist I have for Impatience!

Writing Playlist is on spotify: play/spotify/com/user/nicrt/playlist/509gycVjLROTmOnDKZ50vE

* * *

They were small instances at first. Short moments that were barely there to the untrained or unsuspecting eye.

He's caught the few glances sent towards him. Sometimes Nyx smiled for him, causing the prince to fluster for abit. Other times he looked back, locking one or two gazes with the prince until the other turned away. As it is, it wasn't like these were the only few times they've interacted. Prince Noctis would speak with him of course, as formally as a prince could. How was Princess Luna, where was Captain Drautos, and the like. In the vicinity of other guards, servants and officials, it was hard to catch the prince in a moment like the one in the gardens.

The prince hadn't been hiding or careful then. He was lost in his own thoughts, that was for sure. His arm had reached out, hand opened into something like a caress.

Nyx has been aware of the affection that was growing within the prince. Ever since their meeting, with every look stolen and every conversation they've had; it wasn't difficult to put one and two together. He was flattered, really, but there was something about having a relationship with one) a prince, two) a boy, and three) an engaged fiancé that shouldn't tickle his fancy right now.

After all, it was pretty much the most talked about event of the year; that they- the Oracle and King-to-be were getting married. There were reminders everywhere: tabloids, magazines, radio, television and every other news outlet in the whole kingdom. Nyx hadn't gone a day without news of the wedding being smothered into his face. Like most of the Glaives, he was rather disgruntled with the fact that their first mission since their recommission would be guard duty for two lovebirds.

And yet, it didn't seem like they were in love at all. Princess Luna and Prince Noctis acted like they were the best of friends, even brothers and sisters at best. While joined at the hip, there was always either Prince Ravus or one of the prince's retainers with them. Sometimes, the whole gang of boys went together with them, teasing the groom-to-be for mostly. Nyx had been a witness to all the camaraderie; they were all good-natured, a little rough and rowdy but the Tenebrae royals seemed to enjoy their company. Watching the prince and his friends, Nyx could see that there was a strong sense of loyalty and friendship among the boys, one he hadn't expected. Especially when Nyx realised the blond one was a civilian like the Glaives.

Friendship- strong, platonic love, was all there is in their relationship, he thinks.

It doesn't deny the fact that the two were still engaged though, as he was reminded when Prince Noctis suggested to Luna that they go shopping.

"Could we?" Luna seemed to glow at the suggestion.

"It'd be fun I suppose," Ravus said. Then he sent a suggestive expression at the two. "And practice at playing lovebirds for the future too."

Ravus had managed to dodge the pillow Noctis threw at him, laughing as the prince cursed him and his hair.

"I'll ask Ignis to bring the car around then," The prince reached into his pocket, for his phone most likely, when Luna intervened.

"Maybe we should let Ignis tend to his current duties Noctis. He looked terribly overworked when we last met."

Ignis, Nyx recalled, was the bespectacled attendant of the Prince's. And he had to agree with the Princess's statement; the young man did look worn out the last time he followed Luna and bumped into him. There were dark circles around his eyes, whilst a tight expression clouded his face.

Prince Noctis blinked once, slowly, then blinked again. Then he pocketed his phone. "Alright," he said. As an afterthought, he added, "And I'll tell Iggy to take the day off when I see him."

Then he looked at the Glaives present in the room with them. Each one unconsciously straightened themselves, Nyx included.

"I don't think we need a whole retinue of Glaives for a simple shopping trip," the boy stated, shifting his gaze over each Glaive. "Maybe one or two. What do you think?"

"Are you sure?" Ravus frowned, serious now. "We've had about two guards each for the two of us, and that's inside the palace itself."

 _True_ , Nyx thought; the Captain did order to have two Glaives shadowing the Tenebrae royals.

The Prince waved a hand dismissively. "I've walked the streets alone before. Besides, I think we all deserve a break from each other."

 _Ahh, perceptive little brat_. He noticed how they all seemed too intense for a guard detail. Amongst the Glaives present, they all seemed to fidget at the idea of a break from guard duty.

"If you say so Noct," Ravus said, still unsure.

"It'll be fine! Just two would be enough." Prince Noctis brought his gaze back to the Glaives. "Any volunteers?"

There was a soft snort, coming from Pelna to his far left. Nyx caught the surprised expression on his face, caught off guard by his own reaction.

"Okay, that's one." The Prince smirked. _Cheeky_ _brat_. "Anyone else?"

The others had already begun to school themselves from reacting, possibly even cursing Pelna for his slip up. It was common talk amongst the Glaives that none of them volunteered for anything, including their conscription. Having to volunteer for guard duty was a joke, the insulting kind.

There wasn't a thought of even volunteering fleeting about his mind. But he's already stepping forward and saying, "I will, your Highness."

The prince turned to look at him, as surprised as Nyx was. He stood there staring, a little bit of red rising up to his ears. Nyx caught the words 'cute' and 'brat' flying around somewhere in his mind.

Nyx wasn't a romantic, so describing a moment between himself and the prince was out of his realm. But there was always something... private- personal, whenever the Prince glances his way. He steeled himself, squashed the notion that anything beyond friendly camaraderie could occur between the two of them. The times when Nyx winked back at the Prince, were all playful and friendly.

Nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Final Fantasy franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Final Fantasy franchise (e.g Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nyx Ulric).

 **A/N:** A little longer than the usual, since it's content-heavy. Originally, when the first chapter came out, this was going to be a spot for scenarios to be honest. Until my brain farted out a whole plot and well...it's at 25 chapters stage now, but no promises on whether it'll be more or less. Thank you for the support and reads!

* * *

Noctis blinked, a little surprised Nyx Ulric had volunteered to come with them for the trip. There was a leap in his stomach while his heart sped up just a little. _Damn this crush, and all its signs and symptoms._

Squashing the urge to smile, Noctis shrugged instead. "All right, that's two then. Should we head out now?"

And with that the rest of the guards were dismissed, while Nyx and Khara followed behind them. Luna had each of her arms linked with Ravus and Noctis, cheerfully talking about what they might shop for. Noctis caught bits of things like scarves and books, maybe even heading to the markets for a look. He thought that Ravus would likely get them to stick to quiet and less crowded places though. Not that it wasn't fun to hang out with the two of them again, but Noctis had a feeling it was going to be a tiring day, one he'd regret for a bit.

Though Noctis had to admit he'd missed this, spending time with Ravus and Luna. As children, they spent quite a few months together while Noctis recovered in Tenebrae. He'd been by Luna's side most of the time, wheelchaired around ever since he sustained that injury beyond Insomnia- he can't even recall why he'd been out there in the first place. Although Ravus was away often for his duties as prince, he came by Luna's room a lot of times too.

That was twelve years ago. And though he had scant memories of his time there, there were ones he remembered clearly, as if they were just yesterday. Like the stories of the cosmogony Luna told him, and of his duty as the next King. Or like when he met Gentiana the first time, the solemn and kindred spirit who served Luna (and in hindsight, he'd realised how much of a freaky ordeal that had been).

And then, there was the day the Nifilhiem Imperial Army had attacked the Tenebraen capital.

It had been another uneventful yet pleasant day, Noctis recalled. They had travelled deep into the Tenebraen forests, walking the trail to enjoy the scenery. Luna was accompanying Noctis once more, taking charge of showing him around. The tall trees seemed mystical to him then; in his mind's eye, the forest shone almost like silver under the sunlight. Queen Sylva was with them at the time, taking a breath from her duties; Ravus had followed her like the dutiful and curious son he was. Noctis' dad had been conversing with the other nobility who had joined them that day, accompanied by Cor Leonis and Clarus Amicitia. For months, they'd been guests there, living in peace and tranquillity.

A beautiful day, ruined when metal and fire rained down from the skies. The trees, once such a green and brown that Noctis had never seen before, were charred and turned to ash. Bullets cascaded down onto the royals and their guards, the former scattering and running for their lives while the latter tried to defend their lieges. The unaware were dead first, too late to save from the onslaught. Fires bloomed around them like flowers, bent on pollute the place with smoke and ruin.

Were it not for his father and his own retinue of protectors, more would have fallen that day. A crystalline wall appeared to defend them all, deflecting the bullets that the Magitek soldiers fired. His father, then tall and stronger, stood with his hand outstretched, magic flowing from his fingertips. The Crownsguard with them had only been the Marshal and Clarus that day, their weapons drawn and ready for blood. The torrent of bullets ceased, but the show of force did not. The mechanical soldiers slammed their blades onto the shield, tireless and powerful. King Regis was human however, and using the magic like he was would take a toll on him; eventually, he would have to lower the shield. Cor and Clarus charged, trying to reduce the overwhelming numbers of men and machines from the Niflheim army.

Ravus and Queen Sylva had run over to where Luna and Noctis were, just behind the defense that King Regis had built. Noctis had noticed the distressed look on the Queen's face: the kind that was cold and composed, dignified and calm for a sovereign with no combat experience. She whirled around to face Ravus, hands holding tightly onto his shoulders. There was fire in her eyes as she stared into Ravus' own.

"Take Luna and Noctis." Her knuckles were white, clutching onto Ravus and then pushing him away. "Run, Ravus. You run, and you escape. Now! Go!"

Noctis remembered being carried out of his wheelchair, an arm clutching him tightly to Ravus' chest. Luna ran beside them, hand clinging to her older brother's. He'd been young and naive then, and the trauma of his accident still haunted him. If his dad was going into battle...what if they never saw each other again?

"Dad!" He screamed.

With most of the civilians away and the threat of guns halted for now, his father had lowered the shields; the crackle in the air was the only warning his enemies had before lightning shot out towards them. A Nif made to move in on his defenseless side, but was cut short when a javelin suddenly materialised and pierced him right at the heart. The human soldiers took a step back as more weapons appeared out of thin air; holographic-like images, clear and crystalline, twirled around his father before they took colour and shape.

Noctis had only ever seen his dad fight a few times, but this he had remembered well. The Armiger: the legendary set of royal arms at the disposal of the current king, powerful and dangerous in each of their own right. Since young, he'd been taught that the Armiger, for all its strength, came at a very high price. And so he knew his father had a base set of weaponry on hand; he hadn't known why he'd choose to use the Armiger now.

Maybe it was his own show of force. That the Lucis Caelum of old tales were not just dusty stories to be told at bedtime. That the Lucis Caelum now, even with their shortened Wall and lack of an army, would still fight back without fear. Or maybe, it was because there was a monster among the men and machines.

There had been a loud crash, the sound of the earth cracking under an enormous weight. Ravus had skidded to a halt and Noctis heard his gasp of fear. He'd turned away from his father, in time to see the face of a nightmare. Armour like gnarled metal, magic a deep and dark purple, sword so great and large...

"General Glauca..." Ravus had whispered.

The monster tilted his head, as if responding to his name; then he slowly strode over to where they were. The sword cut into the dirt, dragging rock and earth along; the languid gait he had seemed more predatory than relaxed. Ravus was frozen in fear, unable to do anything but gape at him. Luna had tugged on her brother's arm- 'Ravus, we must leave!'- and the stillness of the moment fell apart.

Noctis hadn't seen him move, but he heard: the thunderous jump, the singing of metal swinging in the air, the ominous music of the monster's magic suddenly so near. He closed his eyes, curling into Ravus' shoulder, awaiting a pain he didn't want to understand.

None came; instead there was a clash of metal against crystal. There was a grunt of effort behind him that tore Noctis away from his hiding. Before them, in black and grey garb, stood one of the Kingsglaive. The purple sash of their combat robes swirled in the air, the glint of their metal mask caught what little light in there was in the forest, the kukri in hand poised and ready to strike. Glauca snarled, like an animal irritated; he raised his sword again to deal another blow. A fireball hit him square in the face, knocking him back a few paces. Another Glaive showed up, landing beside their comrade, fire magic spilling out of their hands.

Reinforcements had arrived. One by one, the Glaive appeared from the forest depths, like the shadows of a nightmare come to life. Each one took a Nif down, blood spilling onto the green grass, mechanical parts flying everywhere. They surrounded the soldiers with ease, dropping from the canopy above and forming a protective circle around their king and the Tenebraen queen.

Another Glaive appeared, this one warping into existence, the glass-shattering aftereffect loud and bright to Noctis. She took Noctis from Ravus, carrying him on one arm while she grabbed Ravus' arm with the other.

"Come, your Highnesses," she spoke, running towards the direction of the dense forest.

"No! Wait!" Ravus, tried to pull back. "What about Mother?!"

She had no chance to explain; letting go of Ravus, she quickly put up a crystal shield when a magitek soldier rounded on her, armed with a flamethrower. The flames licked at the invisible wall like serpentine tongues. Ravus toppled backwards, grunting in pain from the fall. Luna crouched beside him quickly, trying to see if he was hurt.

"Noctis!"

He watched as his father broke away from his circle of Glaives to try and reach him. He watched as several Imperial soldiers fired their guns once more; the Glaives sprung into action, throwing out their shields and knives for battle. He watched the creature made of darkness, metal and hate- _Glauca_ , leap towards them, sword raised high above his head, ready to deal a deadly blow-

"Noctis?"

The prince snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Luna's worried voice. His mind brought him back to the present, away from the terrors of the Tenebraen forest; Luna had leaned towards him from her seat, a hand hovering above his own in his lap. Noctis blinked the remainder of his memories away, the cries for help and sounds of gunfire slowly disappearing, and refocused his attention. They were in his car, the one he got after he passed his drivers, being chauffeured around the city by Nyx. Only Luna, Ulric and himself were in this car; Khara and Ravus were in the other, after Ravus volunteered to 'give the two some time together'. Not that it would matter, seeing as how Ulric was with them.

In answer to Luna, Noctis smiled at her. "I'm fine, Luna. Just...remembering."

Luna's hand retracted back to her side. "Remembering what?"

Her frown was replaced with a gentle smile, the kind she put on when she told her stories to him.

"Tenebrae." he replied. "Been thinking about our time there a lot lately."

"All good memories, I hope?"

"Mmm..." Noctis wondered if he should be honest. "Maybe." He winced when he realised how that sounded like. "I mean- there are good memories. Really, there are."

"And yet?"

Luna was so warm and kind; it showed in her smile, knowing that the last time they had met, her country had burned. It showed in her eyes, pain hidden behind the glow of her happiness. He sighed heavily, not wanting to drag the conversation somewhere dark. There really had been good memories of his time there, and it was only now that he was reminiscing over the battle. Noctis was quiet as he mulled over that day once more, and Luna patiently waited for the prince's response.

"We won that day." He finally answered. "Dad...he managed to push the General and his forces back." Noctis looked over at Luna. "Tenebrae still lives."

It took a long time for them to achieve victory. Day turned into night, and without the lights of civilisation protecting them, daemons would have appeared. With that in mind, the Lucian forces had doubled their efforts in winning; the Glaives followed their king into battle, fighting for a land that wasn't their own, but was dear to them all the same.

"If it weren't for you- _your light_ , Luna? I don't think we could have won."

It was a light that glowed heavenly, softly, he remembered. It grew from her, like a seed sprouting into a flower from deep beneath the earth. She stood from her place next to a fallen Ravus, hurt from trying to protect her. She marched steadily towards the battlefield, a brave little child with the burden of the world on her shoulders. Golden and glorious, like the sun, her light seemed magical to Noctis. And it did something to them, those Magitek troopers; they crippled and smoked, as if the very light seemed to burn them, like daylight was to a daemon. It was enough for one more push, one final assault, one last counterattack. When the sun broke through the canopy and light filtered through the leaves, when the smoke cleared and the fighting ceased, Tenebrae's skies breathed free and easy again, unshackled from the airships that littered her horizon.

Red dusted Luna's cheeks, and a true, genuine smile lifted at the corners of her lips. "Thank you, Noctis. Though, as it was, I hadn't known I could do that until it happened."

"Huh. I guess being Oracle has more perks than we thought."

"Yes, it would seem so." Luna agreed. Then her smile slipped, something that Noctis caught.

"What's wrong?" His hand left its place, and landed on the cushion between them.

Luna shook her head, but the solemn expression did not leave her. "Ravus and I...we haven't thanked you for saving us, have we?"

"Huh? I don't- I don't think so, exactly. There's nothing to thank me for. Tenebrae and Lucis; we're in this together, so-"

"I meant," Luna placed her hand atop of Noctis', interjecting his speech. "I meant when General Glauca came after us again."

She recalled that moment, a powerful image of defiance and strength, of protection and horror. Noctis had saved them when Glauca swung his sword at them once more. The power of kings and crystal seemed to channel itself through the little prince; he had screamed, a terrified but defiant scream. A wall of crystal emerged, standing tall and strong against the might of Glauca's sword. Energy, white and bright, battled against Glauca's own dark purple; the contrast in magics was a clear duel between two wills. Luna turned back to look at Noctis, little Noctis in the arms of a Glaive. His eyes...they glowed a terrifying red tinged in orange, she remembered.

"After you put up that shield, General Glauca couldn't touch us." She recounted, taking her hand away again. "We won that battle together, Noctis."

He was sure his face was akin to astoundment; he remembered of course, of the sudden surge of energy that rocked through his tiny being. But then it took a lot out of him, and he had to drop it lest he fell unconscious, the Glaive with them had advised. Cor and Clarus descended upon the General as soon as he was flung back from the explosion of white magic. And the rest was history, as they say.

"Hmm, we'd make a pretty great team Luna." Noctis mused.

For a princess and a friend he'd known since he was little, it's a first to hear her scoff in her own manner of way. "I'd rather not fight at all, if it's all the same to you."

"Well...when you're Queen and stuff, you won't have to worry about that. I'll be there to deal with it." Noctis said. "Threats to Tenebrae...becoming the Chosen King. I'd do it. You know, 'cause..." He waved a hand in the air, almost dismissive. "I'll do it...for you."

He felt like an eight-year old all over again, like he was promising to be the Chosen King Luna needed him to be when they were kids. Had he always been this stupid around girls? No...only around people he wanted to impress, he supposed. Her expression morphed from pleasant into something like awe or surprise. Noctis wasn't exactly scared of what that expression might mean. Besides, it was like he said: he'd do it- be the king she needed him to be, for her. Whatever she was surprised by, it was a no-brainer to Noctis.

Her expression finally slipped into humoured. A polite giggle escaped her, one she couldn't help but cover with a hand. Noctis couldn't help putting a hand behind his head in a form of an awkward apology, for making his declaration so serious.

"Thank you, Noctis." She said when she was finished. "That's very sweet of you."

"Yeah, well. Don't tell the guys. They'd never shut up about it."

"Especially Gladiolus and Prompto?" She asked playfully.

"Especially them!" He couldn't help but laugh after saying this, in which she joined him as well.

It wasn't like when they were children. They were adults now, albeit Noctis barely into adulthood. And they were betrothed, engaged to be married. That hadn't really mattered when they were kids, still curious and wondering about the bigger world around them, from the darkest dungeons to the open plains of Leide to the skies from which the Astrals descended. Now...now was different. Now, Noctis could make the first step.

Noctis moved his hand, slowly, hesitant in its approach to Luna's own. It hovered over hers, closer now; their fingers almost touch. In a poet's song, there might have been a line he was about to cross, that here, in their own world, they were to take their first steps into uncharted territory. That the little bit of bravery and bravado in Noctis bubbled and spilled forth, and he finally took her hand in his. And that when Luna looked up at him, with her bright blue eyes, the colours of the open sky and of the seas beyond, they were gentle, adoring. And when the two betrothed smiled at one another, they squeezed each other's hand, held each others tightly in their own; a promise that their friendship might slowly grow into something more one day.

The moment, suspended from time and secluded from the world around them, dissolved as Noctis shifted his eyes away from Luna's.

He was seized by something clouded, a white fog that had enraptured him since the first time he'd laid eyes on it. His breath caught once more. The mist turned into a storm, heady and dark, dangerous and uncompromising. He's caught in the eye, surrounded by the undecided winds of emotion. Another moment was spun about him- around them.

Nyx Ulric's eyes, Noctis faintly decided, as they stared at him from the rearview mirror, were the colours of a beautiful and lazy, cloudy day.


End file.
